A Perfectly Good Heart
by Hiddleslover96
Summary: The true hurts, and everything in between too, to try and fix the mechanic, the team would have to learn what make her so heart broken in the first place. Mutant/Fem! Tony x Steve Rogers.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there, i actually was writing another story but then I came up with this idea, because well I was bored so here it is. This is my first Fem! Tony and it maybe a little OOC in the beginning, but it will be as much Tony that I can make. Here I leave a story that you **have **to read, I force you to read it, and it will be 'There is a world' by niewypowiedziane. If you have a story that you want me to read please leave it in a review. Now sorry for my English, my birth language is Spanish, so if someone is so kind to be my beta please review or PM me. And that will be all that it is, enjoy and please tell me if it somewhat good or absolutely awful.

I, sadly, don't own anything.

O~o o~O O~o o~O

Chapter 1: Beautiful by Christina Aguilera.

It wasn't her fault; she didn't mean to do it, but what would have happened if she didn't? Everyone would be dead by now and she couldn't stand more blood in her hand, all that blood that seen to never wash away, it doesn't mattered how hard she tried, it was still there and it will always be there. Toni sharked her head trying to make those thoughts away, which only make her awe of her painful injures, her head was beating every now and then, her broken ribs awaken painfully with every movement she make, her broken leg protested from time to time and her burning hand were the worst because she couldn't distract herself with work, but she was full awe of all the bruises all around her aching body.

"**How can you be so selfish, so careless, so carefree?! How could you not care for the other people on this team?! You only think on yourself all the time! How could you mess with the name Stark with you mere presence?!" **Steve's words echoing into her head, but deep down she knows he didn't mean it, her childhood hero _couldn't _mean it.

Let's face it; she was so selfish with the mere thought to end up alone so she did not let the only people that she considered friends to die. She was so careless that she didn't let a bomb explode on their faces, she take it and flew as high as she could to let it explode in her bare hand that now have the burning skin all around them. She was to carefree to loss the only family she had know, or that felt like a family should that now her psychological exam said that she was masochist, but she didn't like to hurt herself, because, hell it actually hurt, but it would hurt more to loss that little dysfunctional family she had make to herself.

She just stays there thinking to herself of what to do. "Jarvis?" she said in a whisper that makes her voice weaker that it should be.

"Yes, Miss Stark?" Jarvis said almost softly.

"I… I will be out, I don't want to hear my phone ring only if the whole world in chaos and… don't tell them that I am gone."

"Alright, Miss Stark. May I suggest you to take an umbrella with you? It will rain soon."

"Um… Point Break is really angry, isn't he?" She said in a weak voice, but has no respond. "My umbrella is up stairs but don't worry I will get a roof."

"Alright, ma'am, please be careful."

"I always am," She said with a sad smile. "Don't wait me awake, J." She said before stepping out and into the chaotic city.

O~o o~O O~o o~O

The team was more than furies, all of them radiate hate and the name of that hate was Toni, the only person on that team that will kill them all in a second. Bruce was the only one that was angry for other reason that her careless act, he was angry because he thought that he will lost the only best friend that he had in a long time, and he thought that the team think like him until Steve called them the kitchen table to talk about last mission.

"She has to go." Steve said and Bruce felt the temperature drop to the ice, he felt his blood running cold throw his veins.

"Excuse me, what?" Bruce said incredulously, I mean what they are even talking about.

"She is self-destructive and selfish; she will kill us all before we know it." Steve said with all the venom that he could throw.

"You **are **actually kidding me, right?" Bruce said with a hint of green in his eyes.

"Bruce we all know that you two are best buddies but cap is right, she is so volatile that will break this team apart." Clint said trying to calm Bruce, without getting it of course.

"You don't need her for that you are already doing it yourself." Bruce spit.

"What do you mean?" Clint asked with an insecure smile.

"I-I mean you just can't kick her out!?" Bruce said, and Steve was about to answer but the elevator dinged and distracts him, they hear the hills echoing in the hall as Pepper approach them.

"Hey guys, have you see Toni I was suppose to meet her in the hospital but she wasn't there." Pepper said meeting them with a tower of paper work.

"She is in her workshop." Bruce said a little more calm thanks to the distraction but it didn't last.

"Actually Miss Potts," The British voice said echoing around the kitchen interrupting them. "Miss Stark went out three hours ago."

"What?" Pepper and Bruce said together, and the other just stay still, with the new information fiddling their anger of the mere thought that Toni had run away. "Jarvis she was hurt, why you didn't stop her?" Bruce said trying to calm himself.

"With all respect, Dr. Banner, I thought it would be wise to let her calm down on her own, she wasn't in a good state after what happened on the hospital…" Jarvis said with his all-known voice.

"What happened in the hospital?" Pepper asked but no answer and no one meet her eyes. "Guys?"

"The last comment that I have to make, Captain Rogers," Jarvis said making the said man to look up. "Is that Miss Stark has a many selfish bones as you own yourself."

"Excuse me, did you call her selfish?" Pepper asked incredulously.

"And even more." Bruce said getting up, Pepper waited for a few second to calm down and to think about what she was about to do.

"Okay," Pepper said like nothing. "Okay, Jarvis prepare to roll the videos of the 'Never Come Back' file. "

"Are you sure that we can trust them, Miss Potts?" Jarvis asked, and I will tell you those specifics word been said like that hurts a bit much.

"It doesn't matter, someone else have to know, and," She said looking at the lasts people around the table, Bruce was at her side. "If they kick her out after seen this then, they are idiotic that I thought." She said turning around and going away.

"I suggest you guys to get popcorn ready the movie is about to start." Bruce said turning around, but was stopped for Steve's voice.

"Will you not watch it with us?"

"I have already seen it and I don't want to throw up and hulk out again, thank you very much." Steve was about to ask why but was stopped for a giggling sound from the living room, the four last avengers moved to the living room to see the gigantic scrim lighted up.

The scene was from a security cam, as they saw a small Toni playing around, she may not be older that four.

"Stark did make a cute little girl," Natasha speaks for the first time in a while. "Don't tell her I said that."

**She was playing with her just finished board circuit; she had a blue top sundress that showed her upper back that looked to have something. She gets up abruptly and run to the door and sees outside, then she close the door silently and run to the center of the room with little giggles.**

**She closed her eyes and with a blink two beautiful, shining golden wings appears on her back, these were her same height.**

The team was more that shocked by now and could bring themselves to blink, because they don't wanted to lost anything.

**Little Toni opened her wings and flied to the ceiling, until hard footsteps were hears outside in the hall and she come down just in time for an angry man opened the door abruptly**. Steve recognize him, it was good old Howard, not so good actually.

"**Antoinette!?" Howard said walking to the windows to close the curtain, Howard approached her and hit her across the chess and sends her flying to the ground.**

Natasha and Steve couldn't help to gasp as Clint and Thor went pale dead.

"**You, idiot!? I tell you not to do that ever again!" Howard roared and hit and kicked the small ball on the floor that was supposed to be a little girl, then he takes one of her delicate wings and with a strong pull Toni screamed in agony for her dislocated wing.**

"**Please daddy stop! It hurts!" Little Toni said with tear storming down her face, she gasped when Howard pulled her up to his face so he could look her into the eyes.**

"**Listen to me, you little slut! You are useless, you are worthless! You aren't even a boy, and you will never be the son that I want the most. Make everyone a favor and go away, you aren't and never will be Captain America, you are just a monster, a disgusting and ugly monster. If you want to be useful for once in your fucking life go away and find Steve Rogers, he worth ten times everything that you will never worth." With the last word he drop her and stormed out, letting a little break, bloody and teary girl cuddling in herself.**

~. I am beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring me down  
I am beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring me down  
So don't you bring me down today .~


	2. Chapter 2

Hi me again, well yesterday I went to see Hugh Laurie that was here in Argentina, he is amazing, he is a great singer and an awesome piano player, for those whom don't know who he is, and well he is basically Dr. House, and you have to go to YouTube and search St. James Infirmary. Anyway this time story is called 'Apropos of Nothing' by GirHugs, it is really good I really like it. Now thanks to Jenndude5 for the first review, thank to my first favorite 'People Person I'm Not', and thanks to my first follower 'silence song of shadows', and thanks to everyone else.

Now… REVIEWS!

Jenndude5: I know it is creepy but it had a better answer that my other story so… *Shrugs* I don't know. For the story thing, it has to be a story that you say "I love it soooo much!" or "It is amazing! I am gonna cry!" It's has to be a story that you say it worth reading, even if it is your own story or someone else's. And I like ever kind of story, from romance to tragedy, and it doesn't have to be exactly from the Avengers, I like Supernatural, Dr. Who, Sherlock BBC and many more, but those are the four that I like the most. Thanks to review and I will wait for your answer and I will like to know what you think about this chapter. Bye!

Silence song of shadow: I know right :/ even if it doesn't looks like it I don't like make Toni suffer. Thanks for the review!

Marvelgeek42: You know I was thinking in make my own company to sell a lot of Howards so you could do whatever you want with your own Howard. Now available in your local store and if you call now you will get your own Toni to hug all you want (Your Toni didn't come with its own wings you have to buy them separately.) But for giving me the idea your is for free ;) Thank to review!

Anyway, sorry for my awful English and you already know that i don't own anything to here is the chapter!

O~o o~O O~o o~O

Chapter 2: One by U2

~. Did I disappoint you?  
Or leave a bad taste in your mouth?  
You act like you never had love  
And you want me to go without  
Well it's

Too late  
Tonight  
To drag the past out into the light  
We're one, but we're not the same  
We get to  
Carry each other  
Carry each other  
One .~

O~o o~O O~o o~O

"**He worth ten times everything that you will never worth."** … Those word echoing through Steve's head now and again. He just couldn't believe that, that… man was one of his buddies; he just hadn't it in himself to believe. That had to be someone else.

"Jarvis stop it." Comes the voice of Pepper as she entered the room, and now Steve realize that his hand in a intense pain, he looks to his hand and see his overly tense hand with a dead grip on the couch, he tried to relax it a little and now he is awe that his whole body is extremely tense.

"Why do you stop it, Pepper?" Natasha said with her eyes on her hands.

"Because… I know how Bruce reacted when he sees it… Toni, she wasn't ready to say it with her own voice, with her own strange, so she leaves the videos to play… in the end he get his answers but… it wasn't pretty…" Pepper said thinking in each word cautiously walking to the single couch at the right; Steve and Thor were in the big couch in front of the TV, at their left Natasha was on the love seat with Clint behind her. "I thought it would be better to answer your specific questions and if there is something that I think is important then I will tell you."

The four avengers stayed in silence thinking in the more important questions, then Steve raised hesitating his hand, making Pepper to chuckle. "There is no need to raise your hand, Steve." Steve blushed a little and lowed his hand.

"Why she didn't tell us? Why did she hide it? Why did she lie?"

"She never lied, at last not to you guys, you… you just didn't ask." Pepper said as sincere as she could.

"It still doesn't take the fact that she didn't tell us." Clint said harshly.

"And she will never tell you if you don't ask, she won't tell from the good of her heart." Pepper snapped.

"Why?" Natasha hissed.

"Because she knows that you will judge her if it isn't called... if it isn't called she will hide in herself, she will hide in the workshop as she always does." Pepper hissed back.

"But-" Clint was about to protest when he was interrupted for Jarvis.

"Miss Potts, I apologize to interrupt but Miss Stark is asking for the Avengers assistance immediately, I suggest you to turn on the TV."

"Do it Jarvis, and thanks." Pepper said adjusting herself to look at the TV and they hear the hurried steps of Bruce.

When the TV turned on they saw a soaked Toni Stark with blood running down her right temple, the case of her leg was nowhere around, she had her hand held up with a repulsor and she was surrounded by Hammerdrons.

"**-now we see her trying to protect the people trapped in the play garden… Do you-do you see that? Is… is that a little boy?" **The camera moved to show a boy cuddled in himself just a steps away from one of the Hammerdroids, the droid notice the kid and moved to the kid's way. In between seconds Toni on the floor hugging the kid to her chest with the repulsor in hand.

"Okay people we have to move." Steve said turning around to go look his shield, when he hear breaking glass he turned to see the window broke and Thor's cape disappear. He turned to the TV and saw Thor breathing the Hammerdroid at his back Steve expected to see Toni with the kid still in arms but he saw two large dirty old black colored wings and the right wing… half the right wing was metallic, actually made of steel with metallic feathers red and golden. "What…?" Steve said turning to Pepper.

"I will explain later, you have to go. Now!" Pepper said handing him the Iron Man briefcase. Steve only nodded unsure.

O~o o~O O~o o~O

What is it with the people not letting me have a nice walk around the park?! I mean seriously I was here since, what? Ten minutes? And now those sons of bitches Hammerdroids are trying to fuck with me? Come on people!

Toni was surrounded by what looked like between fifteen and twenty Hammerdroids, she turned to see the play garden's door closed but there were still people in there.

**Okay Toni, things to do. First free the people, second destroy the Hammercrap, third try not to kill you in the process. Okay let's go. **Toni activates the repulsor of her left hand and aimed to a few droids but only make them a few scratches. **Okay not working, uuh Jarvis! Where are you when I need you… oh right in my wristwatch!**

"J, are you with me?"

"As always Miss." Comes the calm British voice.

"Thanks! Call the Avengers, like now!"

"All ready done miss. May I make a suggestion?"

"What?" Toni snapped

"May I suggest you to take yourself and the boy away of the street will wait?"

"What boy Jarvis?" She said and turned her head when she heard a small sob. **Oh boy… **"How the hell do you want me to do that, J?"

"Maybe you should run to the boy and take him behind you."

"Whatever…" Toni ran with her hand still raised, she kneel at the boy's side not taking her eyes from the droid, she take the boy's arm and pushed him to her which caused the boy to hug her tight around the neck, she in response hug him with her right arm. **Uh I can't breathe! **She tried to get up but fell back down. **What the hell? Oh right, the leg… crap. **She slowly creeps away but the droid held its hand up, she fired at it in the chest but it didn't it anything… **Uh double crap…** She knew what she had to do; she just didn't want to do it. **I just hope no one is looking. **She thought as she slowly felt her wing ripping her jacked fighting to come out, and she let them win and closed her eyes feeling the natural warm in her back. She waited for the heat of the droid's repulsor the get to her but when it never came she opened her eyes and moved her wings a little to see a red cape falling natural in front of her. **Thor?! God I love you right now man.**

"Miss may I inform you that the rest of the Avengers are two blocks away from you and they have the Iron Man suit with them." The all wise British voice tells her.

"Thanks J."

"A pleasure."

"Lady Toni, are you well?" Thor asked with his hammer held up.

"Yeah, I am good, thanks to come so fast buddy." She said, he turned and smiled but then looked at her with a funny look, and she suddenly remembered, the wings… but that was not the only think she remembered. She looked down as saw the small boy sharking and crying silently, the wings could wait not she have to get the kid about of there. "I will explain later…" she said looking at the ground.

"Worry not Lady Toni the begging was explained by Lady Pepper." He said and she looked up to see an understanding smile in his face, in that moment she felt like crying but she won't because she is Toni fucking Stark.

"IRON MAN! THOR!" Toni looked at the left where Captain America, Hawkeye, Black Widow and Bruce Banner were looking at them; three Hammerdroids were standing in the way facing Toni.

Toni takes three deeps breaths and gets up slowly, hugging the kid with both arms so he won't fell. "Thor! I need you to clear the way." Toni said, Thor do as told smashing the droids away, Toni walked as fast as she could that was not much for her damn leg. When she gets to them, she handed the boy to Bruce whom toke him unsure. "Bruce I think that is his mom, do as you can to get to her and give her this and tell her to call me." Toni said handing him a business card. "Now give me that Cap." Toni said extending her hand to grab the briefcase but Steve move it away.

"Are you sure you can fight?" He said and if Toni was in her right mind she could swear she heard a tone of concern.

"Fight? I will kick their fucking metallic asses." She said with a smirk; despise the hurt in her whole body.

"Um, okay just… just be careful." He said handing the suit.

"What do you mean? I always am." She said with a wink, she hide her wings and put on the suit. "Okay let's play." She said in the intercom and take off to the battle.

O~o o~O O~o o~O

~. Have you come here for forgiveness?  
Have you come to raise the dead?  
Have you come here to play Jesus?  
To the lepers in your head

Did I ask too much?  
More than a lot.  
You gave me nothing,  
Now it's all I got  
We're one  
But we're not the same  
Well we  
Hurt each other  
Then we do it again**  
**You say  
Love is a temple  
Love a higher law  
Love is a temple  
Love the higher law  
You ask me to enter  
But then you make me crawl  
And I can't be holding on  
To what you got  
When all you got is hurt .~


	3. Chapter 3

Um, sorry for taking so long in upgrading, anyway your homework of the week is reading three stories 'We Don't Talk About That Night', 'Saving The World (Is Totally A Date)' and 'Routine', the three from the same author whom is Wordsplat. So hope you like the chapter, place tell me what you think.

Sadly I still don't own anything… Not even the song! (That is really sad.)

Oxo oxO Oxo oxO

Chapter 3: Torn by Ednaswap.

~. I thought I saw a man brought to life  
Yeah, he was warm, he came around like he was dignified  
He showed me what it was to cry  
Well you couldn't be that man I adored

You don't seem to know, don't seem to care what your heart is for  
No, I don't know him anymore  
There's nothing where he used to lie  
My conversation has run dry .~

O~o o~O O~o o~O

The ride back was a really silence one, now and then Toni catch them eyeing her but stopped when they realized she was glaring back. When they get home Pepper was in the living room but didn't say anything and Bruce checks on them all.

"Okay Toni that is all, you and your leg will survive; there is no need to put back the cast so we're good." Bruce said getting up from the couch.

"Thanks doc, if you will excuse me I will take a nap." Toni said turning on the couch so she can face its back.

Steve set at the other end and Thor was leaning against the foot of the couch, Natasha on the love seat with Clint behind her, Pepper in the single couch and Bruce went to the kitchen to making some tea and coffee and some sandwiches for everyone.

"**-And that my friends, is the straw that broke the camel's back.**" The man in the TV said. "**I mean came on people! First you make the most hated party girl in the history the COE of a industry that is to 'protect' us, then she come out to the freaking Iron Man and in the end you make it the most awful and hateful thinks that exist in this world… A mutant?! I mean come on! Now you have to tell me that she is a fucking guy or she is pregnant and That. Is. It!**"

"Ugh can't we see something else?" Pepper said, Natasha take the control and switched channels.

"**-We all agreed that she is a strong woman but even if she is a mutant, she is still a woman. Let's face it, you girls have to let the boys work while you make your own work in the kitchen-**" An old man said, but Natasha switched again.

"**-I am telling the true I didn't know anything,**" Natasha was about to change but Pepper stopped her.

"Wait, wait!" She said trying to listing.

"Give me a good reason."

"He is one of the members of the executive board, Richard Noble." Pepper said.

"**Do you think that if I know the true I will let that… that monster get even close to me?**" The white haired man said making the other guy chuckled. "**And now I have to the doctor to be sure that I don't have that awful virus.**"

"Ah! I am going to kill him!" Pepper said before storming out the room.

"What did I miss?" Bruce said entering the room with a lot of mini sandwiches in a tray.

"Just some jerk…" Natasha said as the most normal thing in the world, everyone turned back to the TV when they heard the guy's phone ringing.

"**-Oh look at this, it's Miss Virginia Potts, the new CEO.**" The guy said before answering. "**I will put her in the speaker… Miss Potts, everyone in the board in asking how Miss Stark is, because you haven't been answering our calls.**"

"**You listen to me, Noble! Better you end this or I will-**"

"**You will what Miss Potts? You will threat me in national TV or you will send Miss Stark's new toys, the Avengers, to intimidate me?**" the guy said with a smirk.

"**That is a tentative suggestion but I suggest you to call your lawyers because I will send them all the information that we have that connect you with Obadiah and the terrorist. Contracts, videos, photos, audio, everything, we have it everything and Stark Industries will demand you for your actions against the United State of America. So I will suggest you something… I suggest you to man-up as I push your contract in your old and sassy ass.**" She said and the line went dead, the guy looked so pale that he will black out at any second.

"**Go to commercial break…**" Noble said as he stands up. "**I said go to commercial break!**" he said and stormed out the stage, the channel went to commercial break as Pepper walks in as calm as ever.

"I think I fall in love…" Clint said which make Natasha to hit him, Pepper smirked and sit down.

"You are really sweet Clint, but I have Rhodey for that." Pepper said with a wink.

"I, um," Steve said catching everyone's attention. "I thought that we could talk about Toni now that she is asleep…"

"Wait," Pepper said checking to see if Toni was awake. "Okay, go on."

"Me first, me first," Clint said as a little kid and Pepper nodded. "How long are they? They seemed pretty big."

"Well last time a saw them they were ten feet long…" Pepper said more to herself.

"They have grown two feet since last time you saw them Miss Potts, which makes Miss Stark to improve the prosthesis." The oh-so-wise voice of Jarvis inform them.

"Prosthesis…" Natasha said tasting the word. "What is the deal with that?"

"I just know that from Afghanistan she comes back with half missing wing, she never wanted to talk about that thought."

"I apologize for asking but I assume that you already know the story of Lady Toni, but I do not know of the acts that come about this place you have mentioned." Thor said and Pepper gives him a sad smile.

"Actually I neither know what happened there, no one talks about it and I don't know much about what happened next, all I know is that the next year she was attack by some guy in Monaco." Steve said with a thoughtful look.

"I neither know no one tells me anything." Clint said with mocking hurt.

Pepper takes a deep breath before start taking. "There isn't really much to talk about… She didn't tell me much about those three months but I know that she get the reactor there, it help her to keep alive… I know that she was tortured… I asked her if she was raped there but she never gives me a proper answer so I am not sure that to tell you… I know that there she meet a man that help her escape, a man who died and I know that she still blame herself for that…"

"How can she keep smiling…?" Steve said concern written in all his face.

"She keeps up because she is already broken, she think that she is already torn and that nothing can take her deeper that she have fallen." Bruce said quietly, he was set with his back at the TV but keep looking at the small coffee table.

"Her wings," Natasha said getting back to the conversation. "In the video they were golden."

"And they were red before Afghanistan… She says that with the time and with the less use they became darker… It is funny to think that before the palladium fiasco they were a dark red but red anyway… I, I don't know what Vanko tells her but her wing have been this old black since then."

"What happened when she came back?" Steve asked.

"First of all she closes the weapons manufacture, then she makes a new reactor one that could keep her up for longer, then she builds the Iron Man to protect herself, and then Obadiah comes."

"Who was Obadiah?" Steve asked.

"Obadiah was her godfather, the father figure, she never saw Howard as a father and Obadiah was the closes thing that she had… He sends the terrorist to kidnap Toni, the first plan was killing her but the terrorist thought that they could gain more money treating Obadiah with telling the true… in the end Obadiah tried to kill Toni by stealing her arc reactor, they fought and Obadiah died in a explosion."

"How can this reactor kill her?" Thor asked.

"It doesn't kill her, been without it kills her… when she was kidnapped some shrapnel gets into her body and the reactor prevents that they get to her heart. Is there anything else that you want to know?" No one talk as Natasha switched channels.

"**-Now we see the protesters from everywhere around New York walking to the protection center for mutants that reminds thanks of the Stark Industry donation… Now we have pictures of mutants been attacks and the other way around… All around New York a revolution have begun Mutants vs. Humans…**" The reporter said as blood pictures appear in the screen of people been attack, building burning down.

"I don't know how could someone do that, how can they keep living like this?" Steve said with sorrow in his eyes.

"I don't know how Toni could live like this all her life; I would have killed myself already." Clint said with a stoic face.

"Well in the end we have to thanks Howard for that…" Pepper said with a sad expression with her eyes in the TV.

After a silence Steve speak up. "We have to do something for everyone's well being."

O~o o~O O~o o~O

Toni could hear the voices but could make the words, not until she was completely awake.

"-How can they keep living like this?" Steve said. _**Like this? Like what?**_

"I don't know how Toni could live like this all her life; I would have killed myself already." Clint said. _**Oh I get it now they hate me so much that they want me dead but they don't want to get their hands dirty.**_

"Well in the end we have to thanks Howard for that…" Pepper said _**… Pepper…? Pepper hates me too…? Okay, yeah let's thanks Howard in the end he wanted me dead too…**_

There was a silence and in the background the bloody screams of thousands of people, surely like her ripped her head apart.

"We have to do something for everyone's well being." Steve said going automatically at Capitan Ass mode. _**Yeah something like hunt every single mutant down like the beasts they are…**_

Slowly Toni set up not looking at anyone in the eyes.

"Toni! Good thing you already wake up," Pepper said with a big smile, _**now I get it how I never see it, she is so good at hiding it.**_"We need to talk about the press-"

"I…" Toni interrupted her. "I will go take a nap at my bedroom if you would excuse me." She get up slowly to not make any suspicions and go to her room, everything seemed to go around her and it was upside down, she closes the door slowly and her breaths were quietly.

"Jarvis make sure to close no one in no one out, close the blinds and make sure that no one hears anything."

"Anything else miss?" Jarvis 'worried' tone asked her.

"Turn the security cameras off, and that is all." She said as she takes out slowly her MIT'S jumper, the same with her tank top and her sweatpants, leaving her with her black underwear.

She moved and stands in front of her full body mirror and watched how the arc reactor shined with just a strength she wasn't used to, once the reactor meant a better future for everyone, then it became her hope and her sorrow but in the end it is the only thing that tie her to this world, the only thing that can take away her mental and physical pain. Just when a tear fall in her hand she realized that she was crying and that she was stroking the reactor.

She blinked a few time to make the tears away and concentrated to free her wings, when she opened her eyes she moved her right wing to stand in front of her as she examined the prosthesis and stoke the feathers a little and study them she saw them carefully and noted that the old black was replaced for a deep black, in her whole life with her wings they were this black and remind her of the space, that reminds her of the wormhole and the invasion and the nightmares.

_**Face it already idiot! You are nothing more than a pathetic monster that is scared of ending her own life! You are worthless, useless, the pathetic excuse of a genius, you are nothing and you will never be more than that, you are coward and ugly! Stop lying to yourself, nobody want you, they prefer you dead! They don't want to see you anymore… they hate you and they always will as everyone in the whole planet does! You are not special. Why don't you let them do their job and leave everyone alone! **_The voice in her head tell her all the time and it grown wilder as she press her back against the wall and slice to the floor with her head between her hands her knees to her chest and her wings wrapped protectively around her hiding her for everyone whom wanted to see the freak cry.

~. That's what's going on, nothing's fine, I'm torn  
I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am ashamed, lying naked on the floor  
Illusion never changed into something real  
I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn  
You're a little late, **I'm already torn** .~


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the late upgrade but something is something. I hope that you have done your homework of last week and I hope that you liked it; you know right now I am really jealous of my sister because she began the university and her homework is watching movies, I am seriously people. Anyway your homework of the week is 'Superheroes Don't Use Hearing Aids!' by Hornet394, 'Bagel Thursday' by PeechTao and 'Innocent Green Eyes' by Whistle Mist; that is all for this week so you know review and be honest and I don't own nothing like always.

Oxo oxO Oxo oxO

Chapter 4: Don't Speak by No Doubt

~. Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts, no, no, no

Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
And I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts .~

O~o o~O O~o o~O

"Jarvis is Toni awake? It has been eight hours since she went to sleep." Pepper asked as she eyed the papers on her lap.

"Miss went out four hours ago; two hours ago she was in the Steven Rogers' hospital. Her currently position is the Bruce Banner's hospital for gifted."

"There is a hospital named after me?" Steve said surprised and confused.

"Yeah, there was never an actual opening because the facility was an old weapon manufacture fabric but with the New York fiasco we have to hurry the thing, the hospital is a free hospital for the people that have suffered any kind of injure in your intention to save the world, and its work has an emergency center." Pepper said with a smile and turned to Bruce. "The Bruce Banner's hospital for gifted is free too and mostly to those mutants that can't go to a normal hospital and any people that has suffered of any kind of radiation exposure. Then there is the Black Widow and Hawkeye Helping Center, it is a free center and it is like a gym where people get to learn any kind of martial art, self defense and archery, it works too as a helping center for people whom have suffered of abuse of genre, homophobic, sexual harassment, xenophobia and anything you could think of. And then there is the Thor Odinson's Helping Centers all around the world, it is a free center where people can learn all the languages that they want and self defense and it works as a center against the act of hatred where people can denounce other people for homophobe, xenophobia and other things…"

"And I guess it was your idea, wasn't it?" Clint asked.

"You guessed wrong, it was all Toni's idea, that is why twice a year we have a ball with all the high society to collect donations to all the facilities and in the end of the ball Toni triples the final sum."

"And there is any center at her name?" Steve asked still confused.

"No… she doesn't like it when people call her selfish and she thinks that if she calls any center at her name it will be a really selfish act and that the people will judge her once again."

"What does she do in the hospital?" Bruce asked.

"Well she makes sure that everything works as it is supposed to and she goes to see the patients. Come on, you have to see this." Pepper said getting up and leaving the paper on the coffee table.

In between minutes they were in front of a large building with a big signboard with green letters that reads 'Hospital Bruce Banner for Gifted', they get in and saw a receptionist and Pepper approached her with the team following suit.

"Sarah! How have you been?" Pepper greeted her.

"Oh Pepper! Long time no see!" The woman, Sarah, greeted her with the same enthusiasm.

"I was looking for Toni and I think she is her."

"Yes, she is! She is in the gym."

"The gym? Why?" Pepper asked.

"Do you remember Amy, the little girl that was in the car crash? Well her broken wing has already healed but she is scared to fly, she doesn't want to break her wing again." Sarah said with an unsure face.

"I will see what I can do, thanks Sarah." Pepper said walking to the left side of the building.

"It's okay, oh, and Maya is there if you want to talk with her." Sarah said as they walked away.

They get to a large room with the size of a football field and a height of eighty feet; the place was equipped with different kind of training equipment and peoples everywhere, with different height, skin color and different kind of ability. At the end of the gym was a platform that almost touches the ceiling under it was a security red, up there were Toni with a little girl at her side and a bunch of kids on the base looking up to them. And they thought that no one could hear them but they forgot Steve and his super hearing.

Oxo oxO Oxo oxO

"Amy if you don't want to do this I won't make you, but just for you to know that I will be by your side," Toni said taking little Amy's face in her hands. "I will catch you if you fell… I promise."

"I know but… but what if it's broke again?" Amy asked with fear in her eyes.

"You will never know if you don't try and it will be nothing to you, I mean you already survived a car crash. Amy I know you can do this." Toni said in a hush tone.

"Will you fly by my side?"

"Of course and I need you to believe in me," Toni said taking Amy's hand. "I need you to close your eyes, open your wings and make a jump of faith with me. Can you do it with me?" Amy nodded as she closed her eyes and opened her small and beautiful electric blue wings. "1…" Toni whispered. "2… 3…"

They jumped silently, Toni never let go of the little hand, in the beginning they fell and the team tensed up but Toni have everything ready.

"Amy, can you move your wings back and ford?" Amy only nodded with her eyes closed. "Then do it slowly, just like the doctor tell you to do…" Amy flinched a little and squeezed Toni's hand. "Does it hurt?" Toni asked a little panicked.

"No it's just… more weight than it is used to."

"I know what will make it better," Toni said with a smirk. "Open your eyes." Amy did a little until her eyes grow wilder and a marvelous smile in her face.

"I… I-I am doing it!" She whispered to herself. "I am flying again!" She said (more like yelled) spinning in the air, they turned around and go to the amount of kids cheering for Amy.

"Amy look there is your sister, make a favor and tackle her for me, will you?" Toni asked as they approached and Amy answers with a mischief grim and going as told, with Toni hot in her heels.

Toni still fly over the head of the kids turned around to see the avenger plus pepper looking at her with a grim like if she was a circus attraction. She fly to them and stand in front of them like three or four feet away, she retain her wings close to herself so they couldn't see them and crossed her arms about her chest protectively.

"Toni how many time do I have to tell you that you have to tell me when you go out beca-" Pepper began.

"I am sorry," Toni said not meeting her eyes with was extremely odd but Pepper let it go.

"It doesn't matter now-" Pepper was interrupted again.

"I wasn't done speaking," Toni said with hard eyes and a stannic expression in the face. "I am sorry to tell you that you can't be here." Toni said quietly.

"What are you saying Toni? I have been here thousands of times." Pepper protested angrily and a little worried.

"The hospital has a policy of no heaters to not disturb the patients."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Clint protested and now the team was awe that everything was quiet when a man in a machine stands abruptly and glared deadly at them.

"I will ask you politely to go away before I call security." Toni said with her eyes in the ground

"Toni can we talk?" Pepper asked more worried that ever, but of course Toni didn't note it or didn't want to.

"Not now Miss Potts, maybe later will be better for everyone." They eyed her and turned around.

When they get to the car Pepper exploded. "What the hell is going on?!"

Oxo oxO Oxo oxO

Hours later Toni enter her workshop really tired but with no desires to sleep. "Hey J wake up, mama's home. Be a darling and put some AC/DC, will you?"

"Of course ma'am, may I ask what happened will I was asleep? The Avengers and Miss Potts are extremely worried." Jarvis said with a hint of worried.

"Nothing happened…" Toni said more to herself, trying to convince herself. "Jarvis I want you to deny the accesses of the Avengers and Miss Potts form the workshop, I don't want anyone to come in, understand?"

"Of course ma'am, what else may I do for you?"

"I want to know how the hell Hammer escaped jail and where he gets the new tech, so I will need a lot of coffee."

"As you wish miss."

Oxo oxO Oxo oxO

"I may inform you that Miss Stark just arrived and is in her workshop." Jarvis said at the Avengers and Pepper that were in the living room.

"Thank you Jarvis." Pepper said getting up and going to the elevator.

"Unfortunately Miss has deny the accesses of the Avengers and you, Miss Potts, with the exception of Dr. Banner." Jarvis said.

"How come?" Clint asked with crossed arms and glaring at the ceiling.

"Miss Stark specifically tells me to not let the Avengers in, but Miss has never referred to Dr. Banner as a fellow Avenger, she referred to him as her _science bro…_" No one was sure how to answer that.

"Lucky me I guess." Bruce said scratching the back of his neck and walking to the elevator.

"Bruce please, try to find out what is wrong with Toni." Steve said with worry in his eyes.

"I will do what I can, Cap."

Oxo oxO Oxo oxO

"Security breach Jarvis…" Toni said glaring up and surprised to see Bruce standing uncomfortable and awkwardly in the entrance of the workshop, but quickly mask herself with her arrogance and stubbornness shield. "Should I be surprised? I really thought that you guys were smarter than this, if you want it to look like an accident you have to be more subtle than been smashed for the Hulk…" Toni said looking at the screen and taping maniacally.

"Is that supposed to make sense in any possible way? Or I should know what it means? Because I have no idea if you don't give me a hint…" Bruce said taking a step forward but stopping when she tensed, because she never tensed around him before not even the first time them meet each other when she pock him with… was it a screwdriver? Anyway, Bruce waited until she relaxed to approach her but she never did inside she speak first.

"If… if you are going to do it… could you do it after I finish the search of Hammer? I will leave you guys the instruction and information, everything you need just… let me finish this _please…_" Toni said in a whisper and it sounded so brokenhearted, she looked so small, so hopelessly and helplessly that it remind him of the little girl in the videos.

She reminds him of the little girl cuddled on the floor cry and wishing to make the pain of her broken little arm away. She reminds him of the girl crying with her broken nose when her drunken father punch her for interrupt him while he talked in _her _birthday party. She reminds him of that drunken fifteen years old shouting at her father with dead eyes for make her the heartless robot she has became. And all that memories crushed his heart and make him more angry that anything in the world had ever before but he couldn't be angry because more than anything he wanted to make that little girl stop crying, to cuddled her against him and crash her with love and affection, he wanted to make all that sorrow away.

Because this little girl that became a broken woman, is and ever will be everything that he expected of a family, fuck it in the end she is his sister, _his _science sister.

He didn't move but with strong voice he talks to her, to make her understand that he wanted to help her. "Toni I need you to tell me what is going on, because you are never like this and I want to help you." She obviously didn't get the hint of help that he wanted to give her because she sharked violently at the sound of his voice.

"So, so this is how you are gonna play…? You will make it look like I wanted it? Do you want me to beg for the cameras?" She said as slowly she stand and turned around, dead eyes looking back at him with unshared tears on the sides fighting to be free. "I know Bruce," She tried to make a smile but she couldn't, she have no more strange. "I know Bruce, I heard you guys talking about the mutants when we get back from the Hammerdroids fight…"

"I don't understand, what is wrong with it?" Why did anything make sense?

Toni gives him a dry snort. "You are right, what is wrong killing a few thousand of people to save the pure ones? I mean we are not even humans anymore; we are all mistakes, all monsters. And if you don't want to be alone you could team up with the neo Nazis-"

"Wow wow, hold on… What?!"

"I said you guys could team up with the neo Nazis, I mean, they hate Jews but they hate mutants too, I think Cap won't like it at first but when he sees that he can kill as many as he want he will be _fin-_"

"Toni I will stop you there because I don't know where you take the idea that we wanted to kill mutants or kill _you._" Toni dropped her gaze to the floor burning holes into it for a while.

"Clint said that he wouldn't last long living the life I lived," She said quietly showing the broken little girl that she really was in her hunted eyes. "He said that he would kill himself... I take it as a hint that you wanted me dead but you were too good to kill me yourselves…"

Bruce didn't say anything he just watched her every moves; he really couldn't believe his ears because that was the worst misunderstand that he has heard in his life. "Jarvis, will you be so kind to show Toni the surveillance camera of that conversation and what follows please?" Bruce really wanted a drink it is been so long since he drink a good vodka or a whiskey.

"Of course, Dr. Banner." Jarvis said as Bruce watched Toni moving cautiously to her workshop and sitting down just as the monitor come to life.

/ "**-Now we see the protesters from everywhere around New York walking to the protection center for mutants that reminds thanks of the Stark Industry donation… Now we have pictures of mutants been attacks and the other way around… All around New York a revolution have begun Mutants vs. Humans…**" The reporter said as bloody pictures appear in the screen of people been attack, building burning down.

"I don't know how could someone do that, how can they keep living like this?" Steve said with sorrow in his eyes.

"I don't know how Toni could live like this all her life; I would have killed myself already." Clint said with a stoic face.

"Well in the end we have to thanks Howard for that…" Pepper said with a sad expression with her eyes in the TV.

After a silence Steve speak up. "We have to do something for everyone's well being."

Toni set up slowly and Pepper was the first to notice. "Toni! Good thing you already wake up," Pepper said with a big smile. "We need to talk about the press-"

"I…" Toni interrupted her. "I will go take a nap at my bedroom if you would excuse me." She gets up slowly and walked to her room extremely quiet.

"Someone else thought that that was strange?" Clint asked.

"She must be tried let her sleep a little, anyway I will call the Proud and Mutant organization maybe we could talk and make something work together." Pepper said with the phone ready in hand.

"I know, I know, we could do a commercial where we are all fighting together ageists the bad guys." Clint said over exited.

"Clint if the people see us fighting they will think that the mutants are strongest and they can do anything ageist them, it means fear no peace." Natasha said hitting him in the back of the head.

"But it won't be cool." Clint protested like the little kid he is.

"Maybe we could organize a march to show the people that mutants deserve the same rights that humans." Steve suggested.

"It is a good idea, I will call them." Pepper said getting up. /

"Jarvis stop the video…" Bruce said now behind Toni while she stayed still.

"So you don't hate me? You don't want me out the team and dead?" Toni said with her shoulders sharking trying to contain the sobs.

"Not now and not in a billion years." Bruce said smiling softly down at her and smiled fondly when she wrapped her arms and wings around him with a dead grip in his shirt. For a moment he admired the feathers but reacted and began to stroke her hair. "You know for a genius you are an idiot."

"And for a gigantic green rage monster you are nice to cuddle."She said in his shirt and he laughed softly.

"Whatever you say." Bruce said and they stayed like that for a while appreciating a nice bone crushing hug.

"Bruce would you mind if I stay down here for a while, I just want to make the last adjustments." Toni said looking at the screen.

"Of course I will tell the others what happened to calm them down." Bruce said giving her a final squeeze and walked at the elevator.

She waited for the doors to close to let go a tried sigh. "Jarvis I am really an idiot, aren't I?"

"It won't be wise of me to answer that question miss." Jarvis said with what could pass as sarcasm.

"Oh you are my sass and lovely AI as always. Love you, J." Toni said sleepy stretching her arms and wings and going to the elevator.

"I want you to know that the feeling is reciprocated Miss."

Toni couldn't help herself to smile fondly at that. "Night, J."

Oxo oxO Oxo oxO

Everyone turned at the elevator's sound and saw Bruce walking in alone, everyone hoping for an answer.

"She thought that we were anti-mutants and that we should join the neo Nazis to kill all the mutants of the world because apparently we wanted to kill her." Bruce said casually.

"Is that the beginning of a joke? Because I am not getting it." Steve said incredulously.

"She thought that we wanted to kill her, which is why she calls us heaters." Bruce said sitting down. "She misunderstands our words but I think that I fix it, for the time began we have to be careful about what we say."

"All right…?" Steve said before his phone began to ring. "Steve Rogers."

"Captain could you come to SHIELD's HQ I want you to meet someone."

"Sure sir I will be right there."

~. It's all ending  
I gotta stop pretending who we are

You and me  
I can see us dying, are we? .~


	5. Chapter 5

**I AM SOOOOOOO, SO, SO SORRY. But I have an excuse, you know what? You know what? You know what? I finally finished high school and before my eighteen birthday! It is a big deal for me because neither of my sisters finished before her twenties so it is kind of big for me. Anyway because my birthday is close I will make you a little gift that I will post between tomorrow and Sunday, so wait for it. For those who are interested I still don't have a beta and I really need one, so think about it and PM me. Until next time!**

Chapter 5: Demons by Imagine Dragons

~. Don't want to let you down  
But I am hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don't want to hide the truth

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come .~

Toni walked in the kitchen the next morning at six am with her wings hanging free in her back, she immediately smelled the drugging felling of coffee and made a beeline to the table.

"Um Jarvis I don't know how you do it but it is delicious." Toni said groaning.

"It was not my doing, ma'am." Jarvis said which caused Toni to snort lightly.

"There is no way that someone else do it, no one know how I like my coffee." Toni said with a found smile as she looked at the security camera.

"Actually Captain Rogers know very well your tease in coffee." At that Toni couldn't help herself but to chock.

"_What?_"

"I hope you don't mind," A voice said startling her; she turned around in a second and saw Steve standing awkwardly behind her scratching his neck and with a little blushed. "My mom always said that things teased better if they are homemade so…"

"How do you know that I like it with cinnamon?" Toni said taking a sip and watching everywhere but Steve's eyes.

"Um, well I saw how the machine makes it and I tried to make it…" He said shifting in his feet.

"Did you put chocolate on it?"

"You don't like it?" Steve asked a little worried and with a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"Are you kidding me? I love it, thank you Steve." She said smiling at him which makes him blush which makes her smile brighter.

"May I ask you something?" Steve said shyly.

"Sure what is it?" She said letting herself drop lazily on her chair.

"Em, I was wondering how you hide your wings for so long without anybody noticing it." Steve said unsure if it was in his place to ask, and in that moment he was sure that she will never talk to him again because she make her wings disappear.

"My mutation let me hide them and they became like a tattoo in my back, come see." She said lifting her shirt. And there Steve was awe of two things, first was that her wings were more beautiful that he believed, they were a shining black pitch and the details of the tattoo were amazing and anyone would be jealous, even the half mechanical wing was well definite. The second thing he was awe of was that Toni wasn't bearing her bra.

"Um, well I-I should finish breakfast so…" Steve said giving her his back. **What the hell? Most people like my wings or say they are cool, does he believe me a monster?** Toni thought to herself as she glares at Steve's back.

"I will be down stairs if someone needs me, thanks for the coffee." Toni called over her shoulder as she gets into the elevator.

In between seconds Toni was in the workshop. "J, wake up. I need you to distract me, how is it going the Hammer thing?" On one of the tables was a dissembled Hammerdroid.

"It seems that the technologic used for the droids is similar to the Doombots', ma'am."

"It doesn't make sense, why would Dr. Doom go all the way to help Hammer out of prison if he is so useless?"

"I do not know Miss."

"It doesn't matter, send the information to Dr. Richards and tell him to keep his eyes open and that I will tell him if I found something else."

"As you wish, ma'am." Toni glared at the disarmed bot in her table.

"Keep analyzing the bot and keep looking for Hammer and ad Doom to the search."

"Very well, anything else?"

"Call Pepper, I want to finish the press crap."

"Already done, I may inform you that Mr. Odinson is heading down here, miss."

"What did he break?"

"The toaster, ma'am." Jarvis said and if he could he would be laughing at her face.

"Another one?! It is the third this week!" She said exasperated as Thor get in.

"Lady Toni, I think that your pop-tart maker is broken again."

"Don't worry big guy, Jarvis told me."

"What has told the watcher about me?" Thor said a little angry, you know a Norse god from the mythology and my technology don't get very well.

"All good things, all good things. Don't worry I will repair it, just ask someone to make your pop-tart in the stove or something." She said going back to her work, as Thor stay standing there, watching her calculating. "Everything okay Point Brake?"

"I should be the one asking if you are well, Lady Toni."

"I am good, why?"

"You do not seem well; you seem disorientated, more than the usual." Thor said trying to light up the mood; she could help but to chuckle.

"Yeah I know, it's just… everything happened so fast and I am not sure what to do, what to think, how to act around people… I just- I am not sure…" She said thinking to herself and realizing very late that she has say it out loud. "But, you know, it is not big deal I can hand it, I am a rough girl!" She said with a false change of attitude and Thor obviously saw toward her facade.

He slowly approached her and placed a hand that covered her enter shoulder. "Lady Toni, do never debut of yourself, or your power. You are an incredible warrior that I have the honor to meet, you are a wonderful person with a big heart and a big mouth, but do never debut that myself and our warrior friends will stand by your side in the need when a war rise. And I will tell you that I will not hesitate that anyone who denies my word I will send to Hel to taste the fury of my dear nice that I was told has a likely to you." He said with a small smile that she answered with one of her own. "Mjolnir and I are at your disposition, use us wisely and never be afraid to ask for help, and do never forget that the one who ask for help is not the weakest but the smarter to realize that they cannot alone."

She could help but to smile. "I don't know how Loki never sees the cool and overprotective big brother that you are."

"I was not like this before and never show him what a real brother should be… But I am trying to redeem myself."

"And that is good, what do you said if you and I play a little today anything you wanna do I will follow." She said with a smile.

"That sound more that wonderful."

"Good but first I have to take care of the toaster."

"Then I will be waiting, when you have a free time."

Oxo oxO Oxo oxO

"Tell me again why I am wearing this stupid suit, and why I am wearing it inside MY tower where I am supposed to be free?" Toni said as she walked to the meeting room with a gray suit, a violet shirt and violet (damned) hills.

"When the meeting is over you are gonna thank me." Pepper said with a playful smirk.

"Okay, you know what Demon Pepper I like Angel Pepper the better so give her back because you are freaking me out."

"You really are melodramatic." Pepper said getting into the room and pushing Toni in.

"Aw, Demon Pepper you finally allowed me to have sexy stripers on the meeting rooms to make them less boring? I love you too."

The sexy blond guy laughed at her remark of _'sexy striper'. _"So you have some ugly striper in this room before?"

"Cute and funny, lucky me." Toni said getting close and shaking hands with the estrange man. "Toni Stark, it is a pleasure to meet you Mr.…"

"William Worthington the third to be specific…, but please call me Will, I am one of the organizers and financier of the Mutant and Proud organization, the organization associated with Charles Xavier's school for gifted."

"Hum and how can I help you?"

"Actually the question is how can _I _help _you?_ The organization wants to give you their complete supports if you help us when we request it."

"Give me your number and we have a deal."

"Deal." He said smiling and taking a card and a pen from his coat's pocket. "Okay this is my house number and this is my cell phone, call me if you need something or if you just want to hang out, okay?"

"Okay, anything you need pepper will give you a personal number to call in any emergency and anything you need."

"Okay, then see you later I have to go right now."

"Okay, see you later," When Will was out the door. "Damn Pepper! He is sexy, why don't you tell me to put on one of the sexy dresses or even a sexy suit, but this? Really? You just killed my possible relationship with the guy. I at last could have worn the red and black one."

"Which one? The Devil's assistant? I still don't know how I let you buy it."

"Because it is sexy and cool, come on you can't not like it." Toni said as it was the most obvious thing

"It has written 'Sexy Bitch' on the ass, I would never let you wear that. But what about the aquamarine's one?"

"The mermaid, no! You won't let me use it with the top I wanted."

"Toni the top only cover your boobs for this little and it say 'Drown me Baby', I don't think that a formal person would wear that."

"You are right a formal person won't wear that I will! Come on Pep, be Demon Pepper that got me the hot guy, not the one that make me put this on."

"Whatever Toni whatever."

Oxo oxO Oxo oxO

The team set in the living room looking at the extremely big screen that showed people sitting in chairs, more specific reporters. The room when silence as the double doors opened and Toni entered with the head healed up, she wear a scarlet suit with a black dress shirt and a red tie.

She walked at the podium as people take pictures and whispered. And when the camera focused the team could see the cuts on the back of the suit that show a few lines of her tattooed wings. Already behind the podium she take a deep breath and let her wing out, most people gasped and stared in awe.

"As you already may know I have a mutation. I never thought in hurt another human begin despise those, what concern Stark Industries it still will be at my name, despise begin a mutant, a human, a dog or a cat, it still is at my name as the law says. Any question that you have you may do it one by one, thank you." She said slowly, serious and calm, with the last world the room exploded with question throw at her.

Toni signed a brunette to speak up. "What caused you to hide it for so long?" Toni though about the answer careful because the team know that she couldn't blame Howard, everything for the company's well.

"I guess first, when I was little I was scared of the true so I hide myself, when I grow up I was not sure how to say it and how it will impact on the company my father worked so hard for. To tell the true I don't come out willingly, if I have to choice a time to rebel myself it would be in my deathbed, but it was a reflect to not let the boy getting hurt."

"What happened to your right wing or was it always like that?" A man asked.

"Things happened in Afghanistan and this was one of them, which is all I will say about it."

A man with blond hair and a shitty smirk rose from his seat. "What about the Avenger? Have they kicked you out?" Toni closes her jaw strongly and glared at Pepper that was demanding something to a security guard.

"Chris what a surprise," She said with venom. "Well I will inform you that the avengers are now in a super secret mission, and they haven't kicked me out, at last not yet."

"But they will kick you out, right?"

"Why would they?"

"Isn't it obvious? May be for the big dysfunctional baby that you are?"

"Resented much?"

"No actually I am trying to be a grown up person and burn you down." The security guards approached him and take him out without fuzz as he glared at her.

"That will be all for now." She said, and as she made her way out the reporters tried to talk to her as the guards contain them.

. When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide .~


End file.
